warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Emissary
}} Dark Emissaries are those Truthsayers who have been corrupted by the Daemon Prince, Be'lakor. Overview There are many dark powers in the world. Most act openly and on the field. War is their tool of conquest and the bodies of the slain is the currency with which their power is bought. Yet more dangerous, perhaps, are those agents of darkness who work behind the scenes, and of these, none are so practised as these Dark Emissary. Legends of Dark Emissaries have abounded as long as there has been a language to convey the tales. They are traditionally portrayed as harbingers of doom who appear before lords on the eve of battle, offering service in exchange for petty tokens or trinkets. Yet in the battle's wake the Dark Emissary does not depart, but is retained by a ruler who grows to depend on the wizened creature's sorceries and advice. As the lord's reliance upon the Dark Emissary grows, so does his own character grow ever crueller and his ambitions broader. Without warning, when the lord needs aid the most, the Dark Emissary will disappear, leaving his victim to suffer the consequences of his hubris. Who can say what the Dark Emissary's motive was? Did it seek to torment anarchy for its own sake, or does it work to a wider plan? None know the answer. Despite this reputation, or perhaps because of it, there is no shortage of wizards determined to bind a Dark Emissary to their will. Alas, whilst the Dark Emissary's magical nature means that it can be bound into reluctant service, no enchantment can still its deceits. Even shackled by sorcery, a Dark Emissary will always work to its own goals, all the while seeming to do the bidding of its erstwhile master. Known Spells In addition to their use of Ulgu and Shyish, Dark Emissaries are known to use the following spells of their own: *'Betrayal in Death': Under the effect of this curse, enemy warriors who were mortally wounded are transformed into ghastly animated bodies and turn to attack their comrades. *'Bolt of Dark Light': The Dark Emissary conjures the powers of the Dark Master and unleashes a deadly ray of pure dark energy. *'Coils of the Serpent': A writhing form snakes its way from the outstretched hands of the Dark Emissary and wraps its coils around a single enemy warrior, crushing the life out of his body. *'Curse of the Dark Master': The heart of the enemy is grasped by icy tentacles of fear and doubt, that saps their strength and their will to fight. *'Fog of Death': A mysterious fog rises from the ground, shrouding the entire battlefield. All fighting stops for a short time, while friend and foe alike are lost in the haze and sinister screams fill the air. *'Nightmare': The perverse arts of the Dark Emissary creates the illusion of the enemy's worst fears in front of their very eyes. Magic Items *'The Spiral of Oblivion': The Dark Emissary's amulet siphons life force from the air itself to sustain its bearer. The symbol of the Dark Master and a feared sign of damnation. Few enemies dare look upon it. *'Staff of Darkness': The Staff of Darkness strengthens the Dark Emissary's connection to energies of death and destruction. Sources * : Warhammer: Dark Shadows ** : pg. 10 * : Warhammer: Storm of Magic ** : pg. 133 es:Emisario Oscuro Category:Albion Category:Chaos Category:Sorcerers Category:D Category:E